Zero Mortal Plan: Reawakened
by Super Deleto
Summary: Endife is a Saiyan of divine blood. He is a hybrid between Saiyan and Kaioshin, and is all the more powerful because of it. But, he has a dark past. Endife is the son of Goku Black, a Kaioshin who took Goku's body and used it to slaughter billions. And when Endife starts hearing his father's voice, he starts to realize that it was time he fulfilled his purpose: eradication.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, mortals...**

 **"Zero Mortal Plan- Reawakened"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Endife Black**

Two Saiyans charged at each other, throwing constant blows. One was male and one was female, and the female was clearly overpowered. After a few minutes, the two sat on the ground and chuckled.

"You've gotten better," the man said. "I daresay you're on Yanato's level."

"Oh, zip it," the girl replied. "You know that's not true."

The man's name was Endife, and he was the son of Goku Black. Over time he began to build a life on Earth, and Black's plans never succeeded. It has been 6 years since Black and Zamasu's death. He had made friends like a Saiyan named Yanato and another Saiyan named Ceria, the very girl he was training with now.

A few minutes later the two parted ways and Endife went to a nearby mountain range. There was a grassy cliff he liked to sit on, sometimes to train his ki, other times to clear his mind. Today, it was to take a nap.

He laid down and stared at the sky, slowly falling asleep.

But this time, his sleep wouldn't be pleasant.

"Endife..." a voice called. "Why have you failed me?"

Suddenly, Endife was dragged into Hell, a man clad in black towering over him.

"Wh-what the hell? What do you want?" Endife asked the man.

"I already told you..." the man said, coming into view. "I want to know why you failed me... son."

...

Endife stood respectively for his father. This was a frightening experience for him, he hadn't seen Black in 10 years. Endife had always feared his father, but this... this was beyond fear.

Black looked the boy up and down, a spitting image of what he expected. Tough, brutal, and most of all... divine. But he kept waiting for an answer, his patience slowly growing shorter.

Endife still didn't answer the question, and eventually Black spoke up.

"... Is there a reason for your hesitance?"

His muscles stiffened from his father's question, him unable to meet the man's eyes.

"Surely you understand," the black clad Saiyan asked, tone calm, but him feeling the coldness of his tone beneath it, "these mortals are to be exterminated, without question, and without exception."

Black grasped his son by the chin, forcibly pulling it up to make Endife face him.

By now, all pretense of friendliness had vanished.

"Why are you procrastinating? Have you forgotten the reason for your _existence_?" He asked, Endife's pulse beating in his ears as he looked into his father's eyes.

There was a sliver of energy that entered from the touch, and Endife's back arched, a scream of pain ripping through the air as he felt it, black lightning zapping and forming all around him, Black letting him go as his body went limp, crumpling to the ground and shaking with the severity of a seizure under the almost casual display of power by Black.

The man pressed his foot under Endife's chin, lifting his head up above the ground, Endife breathing heavily as he looked up to him.

Black studied his face for a moment, then was suddenly wearing that same callous grin that so often marked his features.

"... I _see_." He said, and with a hollow tone, he chuckled, a chill running up Endife's spine as his spasming finally ceased, Black grasping him by the hair and pulling him up to his eye level. "You've been _corrupted_ by these sinful creatures, haven't you?"

"N-No." He wheezed, only for Black's fist to ram into and disappear into Endife's stomach, him coming short of breath.

"If there is an answer, then tell me what it is." He told him, before his smile broadened slowly. "You wouldn't want to make me _angry_ , would you?"

His smile, callous and sadistic, made Endife fail to keep his nerves in check.

"I... I..."

Another punch came, this time to his rib cage, shattering half of it.

"You're only doing this to yourself." Black whispered into his ear. "You *realize* that, don't you?"

Another flurry of blows came, his knee caps breaking, elbows being bent in unnatural angles, chest caved in in several places, and it was all Endife could do to yell in pain as he wished for this agony to end.

Black studied his expression, and again, his smile fell, replaced by cold disappointment.

"It's a shame, if nothing else, that so many years, invested in making you my successor, would be for naught; and all because of a foolish woman you've barely known, compared to me, the person you owe your _existence_ to. Should I _rectify_ that?"

Endife grit his teeth, looking up to him.

"Do whatever you want... You're dead anyways. Your stupid plan can't get carried out."

"Whoever said that I truly died?" Black seemed to derive a level of bemusement from his defiance. "You really think me so short-sighted? Your life was never yours... The fact that you control your body has been the only solace I've granted you. But I can still take it away... and I'll be all the stronger for it. How else could I be talking to you as I have?"

Endife's eyes widened, and Black's smirk grew anew.

"But... no matter."

He dropped him on his broken legs, Endife giving a pained yell as this happened, bending his legs into even more unnatural angles as his flesh tore. Black looked over Endife's body, then spoke again.

"If nothing else... I will educate you on where you've erred, in letting your mind be *tainted* so easily."

Endife remained still. It was painful to move, so he waited for his father to speak.

"Some of the lesser gods of this Multiverse may have a number of redeemable qualities," Black began, "but they all universally fail, in one way or another. This much should be more obvious than everything else. From the contingencies of every planet having a Guardian deity, to the fact that the Supreme Kais have their life forces tied to Gods of Destruction... All of those things are inherent fallacies."

Black spread his hands apart, before his body was engulfed in a dark, reddish-purple energy, the form of Super Saiyan Rose being shown to Endife.

"Though this form was one brought about by my perfect design and creation, it was originally the greatest sign of the flaw of that system. Guardians and Destroyers... *Both* of them were mortals at the time of their creation, trained to become the gods of their worlds and universes. It merges what should never have been: Mortals attaining the power of divinity. And yet, though they gain the *physical* power, they lack the *spirit* of it. The Destroyer of that wretched Son Goku's universe was one who did nothing, while entire planets were destroyed by mortals of unclean hearts. Even the Supreme Kais, his very lifelines, could barely escape death by a demon's works, all because of his sleeping patterns."

He scowled.

"But then, the blame is a double edged sword, in and of itself. The entire system *hinges* upon mortals becoming gods, regardless of whether or not they're truly deserving of the role. In no one else is this more prevalent than in Son Goku, but, for the sake of thoroughness, I will explain another. There was a Destroyer whose life was tied with my universe's Supreme Kai, Master Gowasu. Though Gowasu's ideas came from a benevolent place, that Destroyer, Rumush, outright refused to do his required job as a Destroyer, on the basis of laziness. The other Destroyers have follies of their own, of that much I'm perfectly certain. Therefore, it is only a matter of course that they be killed as well for their incompetence."

Then he stepped on his son's arm, Endife again yelling in pain.

"But when I fought Goku and Vegeta, I saw the true felony that I had seen only once before, and I didn't see it in person until that point," he started again. "Mimicry. Their 'Super Saiyan God' forms are bad enough, just _trying_ to imitate the gods, but when I saw the one called 'Vegito', I had all the proof I needed. Potara fusion should be reserved only to beings that are high up in scale, yet the mortals use the Potara freely. And the Kaioshins _let them_. That is the bigger problem. The fact that no matter how much we put them down, mortals continue to try and be gods. Destroyers are a perfect example of the stupidity that other gods allow."

Then he paused briefly and continued.

"The utter existence of these mortals is a sin in itself, and every action they take just supports my cause. They want to be superior, but they will _never_ measure up to a god."

Black grabbed Endife by the collar and smirked.

"You understand now, don't you? There's no hiding the revelation you've had."

Endife sighed in defeat and nodded. "You're right. Mortals deserve nothing more than eradication. I shouldn't have been so foolish as to make an acquaintance with one, much less _befriend_ one. I apologize for my idiocy."

Black then healed the boy's wounds and chuckled.

"Soon, my son, the multiverse will be just as it should be. Pure. And you will be the cause... Endife Black."

Endife's power began to soar, and he grinned evilly. "I like that..."

...

* * *

 **To be** **continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Destruction**

* * *

" - h̵͏͢͏á̷̛͢͞v̶̡͟é͏̵͟ ͘͘y̶̕ờ̷̡͡ứ̷̷̛ ͞ę̵͝v̷͟é̸̷͟͠r̷̛̕͝ -"

* * *

A heavy downpour was the first thing Endife noticed, upon realizing his job was finished in the city he inhabited at that moment.

Though flames roared as they consumed buildings, though lightning ruthlessly tore paths for thunder to drum their presence across the sky, though thousands of corpses, miraculous as they were to remain, laid before him, the rain was the first thing he noticed, after that voice had called to him in a faint, weakened tone.

"Is someone else here?" Endife called, though no one was there to answer his call, as his ki sense affirmed for him.

Left wondering for a moment what the sound could have been, the Saiyan eventually dismissed it entirely, deciding to let the rain aid in the fires dying down as he started to walk along to find somewhere to lay his head for the night.

He felt that he'd made satisfactory progress in purging the Earth's inhabitants, for his first day on the job.

* * *

"- ̨e̡vę̵r̢ ̵̧h̛à̸̢d͘ ̡͟ą͞ ͜p̷̀͢l̶̨͢a̷͢c̡̀͜e ͏̡to̕ ̢͝c̴̛̛a̢ĺ̶l - ?"

* * *

When these words would echo in his head, he was steadily growing more annoyed and concerned for his own well-being, this having persisted for the three sleepless nights he'd been doing all of this.

If he attempted to go to sleep, somehow, that voice would come again, like a broken record that his mind was not capable of tuning out 100% of the time, especially when he tried to go to sleep.

* * *

"D̵̢o̸͟͡͡ ̸̡͏͏y̸̛o͡u̡͡͞ ̷̧h̀͘a̢͠͞v̸̵̧͢ę ̴̶̶̡ą̵̛͞͝ ̷̧͡͞p̷̨̛͜l̷̴͜a̧̢c̀͘e̶̢̛͟͏ ̕͡t̴͢o͏̕͢͏͘ ̷̀c̵͟͡a̸̷͟͡l̶͢͝͡l͏̷̷ ͡͏h̶̨̕͠ò̸͝m͏è̢͢͡?̧́"

* * *

Frustration and insomnia meshed into an unsavory mix from then on, him barely able to uphold himself without using ki to keep himself going.

It all became too much for him, and, ultimately, he fell unconscious mid-massacre.

* * *

"Hey, have you ever had a place you could call home?"

Endife looked to the source of the voice, finding Ceria there.

"At one point, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember it?" She asked, and seeing he thought it over, she perked up. "I'm kind of curious, is all. I never really had a place like that to call my own for a while."

"It was with my parents. We had an entire world to ourselves." He said, deciding to omit mention of the copious mass genocides said parents had caused to make it that way. "Quiet and quaint, a bit like it is here, in fact."

"That's nice. I never really got the chance to know my parents." Ceria lamented.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Zeno wiped all of them out."

Her nonchalance in saying this gave him pause.

"Oh?"

She looked up at the stars glittering in the night sky, the clear cosmos making her breathe a melancholy sigh.

"It was a long, long time ago." She said. "I never really got the details behind it, but he ended up nuking all of them while I was young. One of the Attendants came and took me just before it happened though. Being one of the only tailed Saiyans in the section of the Multiverse. Knowing I could've been dead along with all the rest of them, if someone hadn't taken me out of there in time."

"It sounds as if it was difficult." He noted.

"Yeah." She affirmed softly. "I know he's the Omni-King, but there have to have been innocent people in there. Six whole universes, gone in an instant like that — it's such a massive waste of life."

But it was the will of the god of the Multiverse that determined such things, was it not? Endife wondered internally, but did not speak it aloud. If nothing else, it may have been for the best.

"Isn't it blasphemy to question the actions of deities?" He asked, as a joke, yet, when Ceria turned her gaze to him, her icy gaze gave him pause for a moment.

Then, just as quickly as she'd glared, her eyes softened, glassy with tears, before she looked back down, a mirth-filled smile on her lips.

"I bet that's how they probably feel, huh. I wonder if they'd execute me on the spot, if they knew where I came from."

Her smile fell, a pensive look on her face.

"I wanted to make a home here too, with Yanato." She said, a hand making a thoughtless caress over her stomach. "I wonder if he'd be interested too."

"I'm certain he will be." Endife said, almost laughing at the notion of the opposite being true.

She closed her eyes, giggling softly.

"If you wanted to be a part of it too, I wouldn't mind it."

* * *

 ** **Hu̸͘r͏̶̢t̶.̵͏ ͠P͏a͝iņ͜.̶̸͝ ̷̶Shó́͏ck͘͝.͏****

* * *

"Is that right? Are you certain?"

"Yeah!" She chirped. "Even if you're a jerk with a god complex, you're OUR jerk with a god complex."

* * *

 ** **His hand, calmly squeezing the life out of this foolish girl's throat, rendered her unable to speak properly, even as her fingers clawed desperately at his ironclad-like grip.****

* * *

"It isn't a complex. I am a god amongst gods." Endife boasted merrily.

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes, standing up from her seat of choice, a felled log. "Well, Super God, if you ever decide to leave on some divine, mystical journey, just know you'll always have a place to call home."

* * *

 ** **B̡̛̕e̢ ͏̵̢͠͞q̵́̀͘ų̶͏̢ìe̵̶̡͘͜t͝͡͠.́́͘****

* * *

"What a kind woman you've proven to be. Yet you're unsure if Yanato would enjoy having you? You mortals have such low self-esteem."

"Maybe we mortals just have a more grounded perspective on reality." Ceria said, making a sweeping gesture with her hands to the ground beneath them, before smiling softly. "Though, to be honest... the truth is, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

* * *

 ** **"P-... Please...!" She rasped, a plea for mercy, no doubt.****

 ** **Another thing to ignore.****

 ** **She writhed uselessly over the ground, Endife finding that the hurt and betrayal had gone from her eyes, replaced by a pure, feral instinct to survive.****

 ** **Such was his preference.****

 ** **Inferior creatures such as this weren't worthy of the gift of emotion; the cold embrace of death could be a useful reminder of such a fact.****

 ** **Before she could do anything else, at the base of his wrist, a blade of hellish pink energy ruptured and shot through her neck —****

* * *

He regained consciousness with a rousing scream.

He didn't realize that his was among a cluster of such things.

He could not even comprehend the fact that he was stalking towards his target with an almost drunken step, mind elsewhere, head in a daze.

It was only when the voice from before echoed in his mind, clear as day, that he snapped and blacked out entirely.

" — just know you'll always have a place to call home."

 ** **"SHUT**** ** _ _ **UP!"**__**

A scream was silenced by the rip and tear of bones under his assailing blade.

This failed to silence the rest of the herd, and his blind rage drove him forward.

* * *

Rip and tear. Rip and tear.

One by one, one after another, they fell to the ground.

He stopped in his tracks only when he heard the sound of tires screeching against the rain stained ground, a car with three people speeding away inside it.

The speed of the truck was not great however, at least not for someone like him.

To see such a desperate attempt to escape derive such paltry results made him twitch, and though he meant to make a low chuckle, there was only a low croak.

He sped forward, sauntering without thought, a sonic boom rippling through the air, shattering the glass of the truck windows, before he was in front of the truck, free hand ramming into it.

The abruptness of the act made the front of the truck sink in around his hand; he heard a woman scream, arms clasped tightly around something as her body flew over his shoulder, while the driver, a man, was ricocheted forward by the inertia and rammed into the steering wheel, the sound of a horn filling the air as his skeleton broke upon impact.

Endife looked behind himself, seeing the woman rolling along the ground to break the fall, stopping and checking the small thing tucked in her arms, a baby.

She spared no concern for herself, only for her child, even as he took heavy steps over to her.

Now, more clear than ever before, the sound of that woman's voice rang in the recesses of his mind, and his energy fluctuated erratically, gritting his teeth.

The mother looked up at the thing sauntering over to her, and though her baby, who'd just a moment ago wailed profusely in the car, now laid eerily silent in her arms, she heard him speak.

 **"** **B̡̧ę͠ ̡̀͜q̴u̕i͜͢e̴͜t̴̢͝."**

"P-Please..."

She looked at him, the eyes of a cornered animal unable to flee its predator any further.

She searched his eyes for mercy, any inkling of it, but only found a bottomless fury that preceded it.

He swung his blade, and she had no time to scream.

He roared for her silence, but there was no one left to answer him.

He ripped and tore, ripped and tore until all that was left was a mutilated corpse, no features left to distinguish her face.

Balance unstable, he realized he still made involuntary sounds.

Upon getting resettled, he thought that, surely, he was laughing, that the pitter patter of rain and the silence that now held itself thick over the city.

Then, against reason, it came again, that same warm, comforting voice, and his throat constricted.

"... I see... You must still be alive, aren't you Ceria?" He asked, taking slow, lumbering steps forward. "You're trying to mock me for not KILLING you properly. Don't worry though... I'll find where you're hiding soon. If I _kill_ you, then you'll finally _shut your worthless mouth_!"

His voice echoed over the area, him sensing out the next city and smiling to his ears.

"I'm coming for you. And I'll make sure that it'll be even more painful than it was before."

He roared with what he thought was laughter as he ran from the city and moved.

Whether he was correct in this assumption was an unanswerable riddle.

Though driven by his new secondary goal, in the midst of his travel, not a soul could tell whether he was laughing heartily or weeping pitifully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ceria watched from King Kai's planet, in tears because of the carnage. A new being called Rey, a Demon Overlord, stood nearby.

"I have to help," Ceria said. "Can you help me?"

King Kai sighed. "Go. I can keep you there for a little while."

Ceria nodded and her form disappeared.

As her form appeared on the Earth, Ceria looked down at herself, clenching her fists, a halo still visible over her head as she stood, before looking up, sensing Endife.

" **You need to get moving. I won't be able to keep this up for long at this rate."**

"How long do I have left?" Ceria asked.

" **18 minutes.** "

She said nothing, taking a step forward, then bursting forward as she flew through the air, towards her target.

The world around her was an almost indistinguishable blur to her, her passing by entire regions in a second, before, just as quickly as she started, she stopped, carrying a wind that came with her from her moving at such great speeds, Endife in the midst of walking before pausing at the immense energy he felt, looking back, only for his eyes to widen, dumbstruck at the sight of Ceria there.

For all the time she'd spent with him, and for all the days since the shock of his killing of her passed, even then, she had trouble recognizing that the person in front of her was even her friend.

"You— It's YOU!" He cried, the man's eyes wide, but bags clearly forming under them.

Everything about his countenance was different — his once healthy appearance was tarnished with the dried blood of his victims, his own copious sweat, and the dirt, be it from buildings or rubble; the one upright and passively calm person from before looked like he was running on fumes, as if he were a puppet held up by strings; the calm arrogance from before seemed nonexistent, expression looking like a wearied, feral animal, a predator with the eyes of cornered, desperate prey.

For all the time she'd had to adjust to the notion of him committing such atrocities at such a high rate, this was not the face of something capable of such things.

Gazing at him, the memories of her final moments in life flickered through her mind, her heart racing, the shock of the trauma he'd brought upon her flashing through her mind, making her freeze in place as she gazed at him.

The pair silently stared at one another, and, as the seconds ticked by, she spoke, voice cracked.

"Why?" She rasped.

This was all she could muster the strength to say, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Inside her, there was still the shock and sting of betrayal, the rage and unspeakable grief of losing her would-be firstborn, and the sheer horror of watching someone she once trusted inflict the same atrocities to others, again, and again, and again, without rest, until not a soul was left to do it to in any city he'd extinguished of life.

However, though all of those feelings were potent enough to each struggle for dominance in her mind on their own, all of them combined could not hope to compare to burning sensation in her soul, a long-repressed emotion that resurfaced with a dark, primal vengeance, so immense, and yet, well beyond even her own comprehension.

The singular word she'd spoken, that one question, seemed to stun him, far more than any attack he'd endured in the last several days had, and he looked down.

Her expression darkened.

" _Why?!_ " She snarled, her body trembling, eyes glowering his way as he flinched.

"You should be dead!" He cried, disbelief coloring his pale expression.

"Answer me, Endife!" She screamed, the ground starting to rumble, her fists shaking uncontrollably, the clouds in the sky thickening above them.

He only shook his head, as if deciding that she wasn't there, and it was then that she snapped.

Her muscles tensed, a tingling sensation starting at the base of her back, without her realizing, the entire planet shaking under her as the sensation intensified abruptly, rippling violently through her nervous system, as an arc of lightning shot down between them.

Without her uttering a sound, a bright explosion of blinding, golden light erupted from her body, a chasm between their legs, through the entire planet, broken in half at the sheer power of her transformation.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she held her glare, Endife clenching his fists as she gave into her emotions, bursting towards him with an anguished, hateful roar, loud enough to be heard throughout the world as she sped forward.

"So fast - !"

He barely muttered this before crossing his forearms to block the punch that Ceria swung, the power behind it powerful enough to make his bones crack, his expression visibly grimacing with pain, before she thrust her knee upwards, under his block, to knee his chin with what remained of her inertia, Endife getting launched up into the air, her speeding forward at an upturned arc beneath him, suddenly doing a mid-air backflip and sending a brutal double kick downward, into his face, that sent him hurtling towards the bisected ground, him hitting one side of the crevice with enough power that it pushed one half of Earth down, it looking like a short, man-sized cliff formed beside him.

Endife's head pounded with unspeakable pain, his current state, both physically and mentally, not at all prepared for the woman's onslaught, even as she used her flight to speed herself downwards, feet breaking the pavement beneath them on impact, before she reached down, gripping him by his hair, teal eyes glaring, before she reached up, gripping the edge of the cliff she'd made to hold it in place with her other hand, before ramming his skull into it, pulling at his bangs to force him to look her in the eye.

" _Answer me, you worthless bastard!"_ She said, eyes wide with bestial hate.

He grit his teeth, then was engulfed by purple energy, his transformation preceding him retaliating with a punch to her gut that sent her skidding along the ground, her eyes wide as she brought a hand over her stomach, before narrowing her eyes further, her acting with instinct as she felt his power skyrocketing, her bulking up as she entered her Super Saiyan 2 state, Endife gritting his teeth before speeding forward with a snarl, Ceria concentrating her power as she did the same.

The first person to throw a punch upon reaching striking distance was Endife, who threw a punch to her head that she sharply dodged, ki forming in her palm that encased the fist she made before she gave a sharp uppercut into his stomach, her fist being seen through it for a split second, before the ki encasing her blow exploded, violently launching him up into the air as he lost the ability to breathe, Ceria spreading her feet, then haunching herself up after him.

As she launched herself up at him with golden flames burning around her, he summoned his scythe in his left hand, preparing it for a swing, her eyes widening, before, at the last second, the area around her became color inverted, her body getting abruptly warped out of the way of his swing, her still in the same position, still moving at the same speed, but reappearing just outside the path of his swing, Ceria's eyes widening in confusion.

" **Go!** " Rey's voice echoed in her mind, and yet it startled her into action anyhow, her speeding up and punching Endife's cheek while he, too, was too confused as to how she'd been warped, him too unprepared to take the blow as he was shot down into a large building, crashing through several stories, before crash landing with an earth-shaking impact.

She blinked as she registered the last second of her life, confusion making her forget her anger.

"Okay, how the _fuck_ did _that_ happen?!" She looked up to the sky. "Was that _you_ , you freaky demon weirdo?!"

" **My** _ **name**_ **is Rey, but** **yes.** " Rey answered dryly. **"Even if I don't have half my power, I can still make a difference with what I** _ **do**_ **have, especially as support. As long as you've got my powers inside you, I can help you from any place you'll need me. You've still got a little over 15 minutes.** "

"Well, t-thanks," she said, the idea of what would've happened if he hadn't intervened making her mind instinctively hearken back to the time Endife had cut her head off, the memory of it making her grow completely still, determination vanishing from her eyes as she did so.

" **What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?** " Rey asked, urgency in his tone.

"I-I-!"

A beam of energy shot out from the building she'd knocked Endife into, it massive as it shot up at her, but even this not enough to make her move.

Yet, before the beam hit, the medium body dissipated as Rey let down his power.

Feeling her energy vanishing, Endife stared up at the empty place that remained.

Seeing this, his eyes grew wide, hand trembling as he floated up to the hole he'd blown through the building.

"- Ḯ̸̡̾̀ ̶͚̩̒͛w̶̛͍ǎ̵̦̗̱̂͌n̴̢̅t̸͕̥͓̾̉e̶̺̔͑̄͜ḍ̷̒ ̴̛̈́̈ͅţ̷͈͂͌̄o̸̠̻̗͆̒́ ̸̼̤̫̌̅̕m̶̛͍a̶̤̯̒̒͌k̸̼̪̙͌̀̐e̸͎̮͓͒͋͆ ̸̫̔̆̈a̶̹͙̪̎́ ̶̧̗͜͝h̴͍̦͍̆͐̄ơ̵͇͇̓̇͜ḿ̷̘̠͠ȅ̵̢͊ ̶̥̍͂̉͜h̴͇̹͕̓e̶̜͖̐̐͠r̷͔̬̯͘̕͘e̴̡̕ͅ -"

* * *

"Why?" She asked, the hurt and betrayal in her eyes clear as day as she looked at him.

His legs grew weak, him collapsing to his knees, the reality of what he'd done sinking in.

"- I̸̩̭̐f̴̥͗́ ̷͔̣͙̄͆̕y̸̞̲̾̅̈ǒ̴̤ͅù̵͉̺̆̓ ̴̗͙̿͌̕ẅ̵̖͔̱́̐a̶̰̗̘͑̔̌n̶͍͒ͅt̴̻̾̊e̷̡̍̆ď̶̠͗͗ ̶̺̪̄t̷͖̦͇̎̉ő̶̟̪͚̈́͂ ̶͚͎̟͆b̷̫͎̩̄͊̽é̸̳ ̵̝͖͂ä̷̦ ̶̬͌̌͠p̶̲̈́͑a̵̰͐r̵̡̳̣͆̋͑t̵̳͓̓̍ ̸̖̐̿ŏ̴̲͙̈́̈́f̶͕̹̚ ̷̡̜̍̿i̷̮̬̠̓͗t̸͕̓͠ ̴̖̞̬͛̈́ť̵̖͒o̵̤͂̆o̴̦̭͉̽͋͝,̶̨͇̰̈́̈ ̸̢̓͐͘I̸̜̍̍ ̵̦́̀w̴̧͓͉͂͊ơ̸̧̮̬̾̚u̵͎͍͐͌l̶͔̀̅̈d̷̞̓n̸̗̭̋̇͒'̷̳͂̚t̶͍̩̅̎ ̸̟͚̼̈͂̿m̴̦̲̋͝į̴̻̤̐ṉ̸͚̣̆̌͠d̵͔̊̚ ̴͇̙̭̎͐͠i̶̜̯̊͐̀t̷̫̐.̵̣͐̈͠ -"

* * *

" _Why?!_ " She screamed, the emptiness he felt filled with an agony he couldn't quite desrcibe, the cluster of emotions in her face, in her eyes, rendering him into further silence, before he shook his head. "You should be dead!" "Answer me, Endife!"

He brought his hands to his head, grasping it as he shook it.

"No, no, I- I didn't mean to-"

" _Yes, you did._ " His father's voice spoke in the recesses of his mind. " _That girl was holding you back. You know it as well as I do - you_ enjoyed _killing her. And now you've done it again, erased her, body_ and _soul together."_

"... Ceria..." His voice shook, wracked with the emotions he felt, tears spilling out of his eyes as he looked down. "Ceria...!"

Then, as it overwhelmed him, there was nothing, nothing at all, that he could do, but scream his utter, complete anguish to the uncaring sky.

* * *

The moment Ceria found herself sitting back on King Kai's planet, she flinched back, looking around in confusion, not understanding where she was for a moment.

Rey looked down at her, then frowned, reverting back to his base form, before kneeling down in front of her, her looking at him for a moment, before her eyes grew glassy, her holding her head as she grit her teeth.

"… I'm sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I... I can't..."

"It's alright." Rey told her, voice soft.

"No, it isn't!" She screamed, standing up and facing him. "I had the power - I had the power I _needed_ , to stop all of this, and I... I just-"

"Ceria. That's your name, isn't it?" Rey asked, crossing his arms.

"… yes." She weakly nodded.

"Ceria, it's not your fault that you froze up like that." He told her, before daring to venture further. "Were you being reminded of something terrible that happened?"

She nodded quietly.

"Was it like getting a flashback to that moment, where it happened?"

"It was."

"It's like being haunted by your past, only... it's more like you relive some of the worst, scariest moments from before, as if they were happening to you, all over again, in the exact same circumstances. And every time, it's like the first time, right?"

"… how do you know?"

"My sister, my partner, and I all have it. We've all... got our shares of crap we've gone through." He said, giving a wan, hollow smile, before sighing. "I won't ask what it was that you went through. It'll just bring back more pain. I'm sorry I had you go into that situation."

"It's not your fault that this happened." Ceria shook her head. "But... if I don't stop him, who else will?"

Rey looked away, then closed his eyes.

She stepped closer.

"Is there _anything_ I can do to stop myself from this? It's not _just_ this, it's... it's every day now. I wake up screaming, because he's _always_ there, in my dreams, killing me, torturing my friends and family... I don't want to _feel_ this way anymore. Not when I'm losing everything I have left in that world!"

Rey looked to her.

"I can suppress the effects of it inside of you, but... I can't take it away. I _wish_ I could, believe me, but... some things just can't be forgotten."

Ceria winced, then narrowed her eyes.

"Fine!" She said. "Suppress it then, just long enough for me to finish this!"

"Are you really willing to go back out there, after what happened?" Rey asked.

"Who _else_ can stop this? Do you see anyone else who can?"

"... I doubt you'd want to do this, if you knew just what you were asking me to do."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"If you want me to suppress it, I need your permission to alter your _soul_ however I see fit." He answered, and Ceria's eyes widened. "Yeah, see? A bit of a problem there."

"My _soul_?"

"I'm a Devil, an Overlord who oversees a kingdom of demons, monsters and soldiers. With them, I've taken over entire universes and timelines, constantly expanding my power and influence, _any_ means necessary. Yet, for all that power, I'm still not in complete control of my actions at times. I could go berserk at any moment, and I've destroyed many things, erased and rebuilt entire minds, whenever that happens. You get it now?"

Ceria fell silent.

"If you want me to suppress it, fine. But if something goes wrong, I highly doubt the chances of you ever going back to normal, or even having anything that makes you _you_ again. So? Do you still want to do this?"

Ceria remained silent until finally she spoke one word: "Yes."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Endife sat on his knees still, trembling as he stood on his hands, the cluster of memories that echoed inside his mind making him become immobile as he gazed down at the rubble.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, though he knew it made no difference.

An immense power bore down upon him seconds later, but he did not raise his head, reverting to his base form as it stopped in front of him.

 _"What are you doing?_ " His father's voice asked. " _Don't you feel the murderous intent behind that power? Aren't you going to put up a fight?"_

"... I don't deserve to live." Endife said, sitting down on his calves as he looked down, before looking up the being standing over him, what resembled a Saiyan woman in a Super Saiyan 3 form, but the normally golden energy pale, nearly white, flickering with sparks of purple, as arcs of lightning crackled along her back in the shape of wings. "Have you come to kill me?"

The woman stared at him for a brief moment, silent, golden eyes bearing down upon him.

"If you have... please, do it. I've done... _many_ terrible things. _Killed_ so many innocent people — none of whom deserved what I wrought upon them. You have the power, so... Please."

"Do you even _know_ who I am?" She asked, voice carrying a faint reverb.

Endife looked to her, then shook his head.

"You're just another illusion, aren't you?" he asked, tone growing somber. "Why do all of my illusions—feel so REAL?"

The pale color of the woman's ki took on a much darker shade.

"You want to die, is that right?" she asked, tone and eyes growing cold. "Before, I would have granted that wish. But now I understand — you don't deserve an execution quite like that."

Her mind thought it, and her connection to Rey proceeded to mold reality to her will, her demonic energy becoming Hakai energy around her, a low buzz of sound occurring as she did this, of the matter around her disintegrating, and then getting erased from existence altogether.

"You've made people to suffer terror, grief and untold agony, entire homes and cities destroyed in your wake. All for _what_ , I ask?"

She raised her hand, and a telekinetic force crushed itself around Endife, lifting him up before her as she leaned forward.

"Why did you kill all of those people?"

"... Because... It's why I was created. I was made to extinguish all life, on the basis of some horrible god's sense of justice. I killed even my best friend, because his justice willed it."

As he spoke with the tone of an admission of guilt, she reached forward, hand coiling tightly around his throat, Hakai energy disintegrating it around her grasp, but her forcing the man's body to regenerate faster than she could erase him, her further molding his body's Zenkai boost ability into one that did nothing to enhance his power, but instead massively enhanced his pain receptors, the man trying to scream, but his throat never being able to allow him this.

"Did it mean nothing?" She asked, fury curdling in her eyes. "Did ALL those days you spent with your friends mean NOTHING?"

He looked into her wrathful gaze, the utter, complete agony he felt growing exponentially worse by the instant, pain riddling through his body, it having passed the level that would knock any person out moments ago.

Then, just as he felt himself about to black out, it happened, his body becoming engulfed in a grayish-green glow, before his power erupted outwards, blowing the woman back several feet through the air as she grunted, then recovered, seeing him standing in his Rosé form.

"Pitiful waste of oxygen." Endife said, but it wasn't him speaking, gray eyes narrowing at Ceria as she felt the pressure of his power intensify. "I had been watching him for some time, seeing him waste his time with a repugnant animal like you. I tried to be merciful, tried to lead him in the right direction, and, for a moment, I thought there was real hope for him. But that was my mistake — he was nothing but a failsafe from the start, and I thought it fine to be sentimental, instead of just carrying it out. Like father, like son, I suppose."

"Who are you?" she asked, fists clenching.

"I am the _true_ god above gods, an apex mere mortals like yourself can scarcely begin to dream of. A killer of false gods and sinful mortals alike. People have assigned me many names throughout my existence, but, as I stand here, you WILL know the name of absolute authority given form, you vagabond _wench_."

Bringing out the true potential of Endife's power, the man concentrated his power.

"I am _Zamasu_ , righteous GOD of ALL Creation!"

* * *

Her heart raced with the realization coming over her, closed eyes opening slowly as she laid amidst a pile of rubble that had been the remains of a building, vision blurring, body wracked with pain as she looked up at the figure who'd knocked her down.

Her hearing was garbled, mind fuzzy, but her comprehending that Zamasu was speaking still, working his own son's body like a puppet.

"You're quite sentimental, aren't you?" Rey's voice echoed in the recesses of her mind. "So many conflicting feelings inside of you, all because of this. It may seem as though he's far more powerful now than before, but then, the same can be said of you. You just need... the _right_ push."

His power acted over her, and in an instant, her life flashed over her eyes.

* * *

 _"No matter where you go, and no matter where you hide, you have always felt the consequences of these so-called "gods" dictating things they shouldn't."_

* * *

"Ceria, stop!" Her mother snapped, upon grabbing the toddler, as she tried flying up into the sky, up to space, during the night, the toddler trying to wriggle out of her arms to reach those stars.

"I want to fly with the shooting stars!" she tried to say, but it came out with a child's garbled sense of language.

"Come on." Her mother loosed an exasperated sigh, despite her warm smile. "Why do you want to fly with them? Don't you like it at home?"

With what little grasp of language she had, the toddler spoke at length of the tales she'd been told, of how the universe was filled with heroes and monsters alike, how adventure awaited anyone who trespassed there, all things that the child, weary of the limits her youth gave her, felt emboldened by, wanting nothing more than to be free, without rules or family to hold her back.

Of course, her being so young, this was provided with the _immensely_ eloquent phrasing of, "I don't _wanna_ go home, I wanna go _there_!"

She didn't even know what "there" meant, but she knew it'd be everything she lacked there!

Her mother simply chided her, telling her the familiar, and equally loathed, phrase that was always speared at her.

"When you're older."

* * *

 _"I know that feeling. How much it hurts the spirit."_

* * *

A Saiyan woman sprinted along the ground, carrying Ceria to an altar space, holding Ceria in her arms, clutching the girl's head to her chest to shield her from the carnage that surrounded them.

"Don't be too late, don't be too late...!"

"Prague...? What's happening?" Ceria asked, the woman's baby sister pulling away to look up at her, seeing the elder sister's face bleeding as she panted heavily.

Prague tried pulling Ceria back into her chest, but too late, the girl seeing a glimpse of the gore that had had transpired well before then, the young girl's eyes widening before Prague pulled her into her chest again.

"It's okay." She said to the girl, but her not knowing if she was trying to console Ceria or convince herself. "We'll — we'll be okay!"

When she arrived at the altar, however, she found herself staring at a number of other Saiyans that had arrived, her skidding to a stop as they took notice of her, Ceria looking up at the stop of speed.

"Please, I have my little sister here, I don't want to —"

Prague's eyes widened, and Ceria screamed in fear, when one among the several there fired a beam at them, Prague jumping out of the way, before proceeding to fly out of another beam's path, each done with the intent to kill, her eyes widening.

"No hard feelings, but only so many people can leave this planet alive." Another Saiyan woman said. "We're not giving anyone else our friend's spot."

The group turned into Super Saiyans, and Prague grit her teeth.

"You'd _kill_ a little girl?!" She asked, but they didn't answer, only speeding forward to attack them, Prague lacking any transformation to combat them in her best condition, but her still clinging to the scared, shaking frame of her sister protectively as they closed in, eyes narrowing as she acted to fight, uncaring of chance, driven purely out of desperation for her and her last remaining family.

* * *

The struggle lasted a few minutes, but they felt like hours to Ceria, who supplied what energy she could spare to her older sister as she fought the entire group with only her legs, tail, and energy attacks from her mouth, Prague huffing as she stood over the group, barely able to stand, but seeing the light coming down from the sky, relief rushing through her veins as she moved, running to try getting to the angel, who stood with her staff, eying the bloody scene that laid before her.

"You aren't the King I was sent to bring." She said, Prague stiffening, before shaking her head, explaining, as best as she could, how it was said that a select few would be saved of the oncoming Erasure if they'd made it to the altar, how the king had been betrayed and murdered, and how it all descended into chaos from there as everyone else acted with desperation to survive, only for the angel to respond with apathy. "Unfortunately, whatever you heard, it was not the truth. If the king is dead, then I have no business here."

"W-Wait!" Prague cried as the angel turned away, her looking back at her. "Please — please, save my sister. You can leave me, but... _please_ , save her!"

"And who do you suppose is going to take care of her?" She asked. "Do you expect me to find pity in you?"

Prague stiffened, Ceria looking between her sister and the angel.

"Prague, I'm scared. I don't want to go — I want to go home!"

Prague's throat constricted, and she looked up.

"There isn't _anything_ you can do, to stop this?" She asked, desperate for hope.

The angel only gave a cruel smile, bemused by the woman's desperation, then shook her head.

"It wouldn't make a difference. Even if I had the authority to stop it, I would still prefer to let you _all_ be erased."

"... but can you find it in your heart to save her?"

She looked the siblings over, seeing the scared girl, before relenting.

"I came all this way to save _someone_ , I suppose the difference is minimal in who."

Prague gave a grateful smile, through her bleeding, injured face, then set down Ceria.

"Thank — !"

Her eyes widened as a beam shot through her back, through her body, Prague looking forward, then down, to find a hole through her body.

She lost the ability to breathe easily, Ceria stumbling back in shock, before Prague grunted, twisting around and backhanding another beam that shot towards Ceria sped forward.

"Take her! Take her somewhere safe!" Prague said, rushing forward as Ceria reached out after her, only for the angel pinch the back of her shirt and pick her up, Ceria immediately flailing to try getting out of her grasp, but the angel paying no heed, Ceria screaming out for Prague, but her sister never turning back as she fought off the Saiyans the others who'd attacked them before had been waiting for, Prague hearing her sister crying out for her one last time before a flash of light engulfed the area, them being gone.

* * *

 _"You want it back, don't you?"_

* * *

Sitting in a room, a girl stared forward at nothing.

Before her was a window, and beyond it, the vast, beautiful expanse of space; but, despite that, she cared nothing for it.

Though a whole universe laid before her, she saw nothing of worth before her, everything that could matter, in that moment, erased irreparably.

* * *

 _"A home. A place to call your own."_

* * *

She watched quietly from the stands as, one after another, entire universes were erased with nothing but an announcement of execution, and a gleeful pair of tiny hands being raised in the air, redoing the same tragedy that befell all that she knew, again and again, for their entertainment.

* * *

 _"But you know it by now — they'll just trample it underfoot all over again, the second they decide you're useless. And that pisses. You. Off."_

* * *

"Hey, have you ever had a place you could call home?"

"At one point, I did. Why do you ask?" Endife answered.

"Do you remember it?" She asked, and seeing he thought it over, she perked up. "I'm kind of curious, is all. I never really had a place like that to call my own for a while."

"It was with my parents. We had an entire world to ourselves. Quiet and quaint, a bit like it is here, in fact."

"That's nice. I never really got the chance to know my parents." Ceria lamented.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Zeno wiped all of them out."

"... Oh?"

She looked up at the stars glittering in the night sky, the clear cosmos making her breathe a melancholy sigh.

"It was a long, long time ago." She said. "I never really got the details behind it, but he ended up nuking all of them while I was young. One of the Attendants came and took me just before it happened though. Being one of the only tailed Saiyans in the section of the Multiverse. Knowing I could've been dead along with all the rest of them, if someone hadn't taken me out of there in time."

"It sounds as if it was difficult." He noted, her frowning.

"Yeah." She affirmed softly. "I know he's the Omni-King, but there have to have been innocent people in there. Six whole universes, gone in an instant like that — it's such a massive waste of life."

"Isn't it blasphemy to question the actions of deities?" He asked, his joking tone making Ceria turn her gaze to him, glaring darkly at him, at such apathy to something so horrible — and then she realized that, in reality, no matter the agony they inflicted on mortals, the gods generally just didn't care.

Tears formed in her eyes as she realized her friend was probably no exception to this, before sharply correcting herself in her own mind.

He was better than that, she thought, he wouldn't the things gods did —

* * *

But he did.

* * *

— a mirth-filled smile on her lips.

"I bet that's how they probably feel, huh. I wonder if they'd execute me on the spot, if they knew where I came from."

Her smile fell, a pensive look on her face.

"I wanted to make a home here too, with Yanato." She said, a hand making a thoughtless caress over her stomach, wondering how her husband would take the news. "I wonder if he'd be interested too."

"I'm certain he will be." Endife said.

She closed her eyes, giggling softly.

"If you wanted to be a part of it too, I wouldn't mind it."

"Is that right? Are you certain?"

"Yeah!" She chirped. "Even if you're a jerk with a god complex, you're OUR jerk with a god complex."

* * *

 _"With everything that's happened to you, I don't blame you if you've lost hope. But I can give you what you've lost, if that's what you so desire. You were to have a child, and start a family, and, as always, "gods" have ripped that away from you."_

* * *

Ceria's heart stilled, slowing as her body regained its energy, steadily, energy slowly swirling around her body.

* * *

 _"Now you have the chance to fight back. Take it. You just need to give into the pain, that hatred, that's plagued you for your entire life. The same hate that drove you over the edge with the power to carry out your vengeance — use it now to destroy those who'd take all you've loved from you!"_

* * *

"... My mother... My father... My sisters... Yanato... Endife...!"

* * *

There was an explosion of energy, Ceria standing up as her powers rose, steadily starting to skyrocket as she breathed heavily.

Eyes finding Zamasu, her eyes narrowed into a single-minded, hate fueled glare.

She spared no words — only moved up to the self-proclaimed god and punched him square in the face, launching him through the air at several times the speed of a rocket.

"I don't care about justice — I just want you dead."


	5. Update

Hi, guys.

Just thought I'd give an update on the story, and usually I'm not good about these things but that's all about to change.

Chapter 5 will be released on October 1st.

Chapter 6 will be released on October 15th.

And the final chapter, Chapter 7, will be released on Halloween, October 31st.

Please give me some feedback! I'd love to hear your thoughts, and any requests you may have. If I get enough comments about something specific, I'll gladly whip something up.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Zamasu wiped the blood off of his nose, vanishing and reappearing several yards away from the Saiyan woman. What _was_ that? That sudden burst in power? She looked different, everything about Ceria seemed different.

Still, the Kai paid this no mind and simply smirked. "Where have you been hiding such a transformation?" He rose and his aura flared, his iconic halo appearing behind him. "It seems you primates just don't know when to quit.. No matter, this will all be over soon. In fact, I'll give you a headsta-"

Zamasu's speech was interrupted by a flaming blue fist buried in his stomach. His eyes widened and he gasped suddenly, coughing up saliva as he was flung back 100 yards just by the sheer force of the blow, the woman standing and glaring at her opponent.

 **"You talk too much."**

Zamasu shot forward, forming his blade and going for a stab, but missing as Ceria sidestepped and kicked him down to the ground. The god went into a rage-like state, his pupils fading slowly and black lightning forming in his aura. His hair seemed a little more slick and spiky, almost similar to Super Saiyan 2. He roared and landed a heavy knee to Ceria's stomach, then slamming her face into said knee over and over until the woman roared, an omnidirectional burst of energy knocking her former friend back- or at least what she previously _thought_ was her former friend.

"You would dare strike your true God?!" he yelled in fury.

 **"I ain't a worshiper,"** she replied darkly, her still sharp, golden eyes quickly searching his body for weak points, and attacking them almost instantly, only for Zamasu to fade away and reappear behind her, elbowing her spine and stepping on her back, pinning her head to the ground as well.

"Ahh, now this is a familiar scene, is it not? A helpless mortal pest beneath the foot of a superior being; it brings a smile to my face," he said, forming his scythe and preparing to strike only for Ceria's eyes to flash a piercing blue color, a massive explosion going out around her as the two regained their footing and engaged in a clashing of fists very similar to that of which Vegito and Zamasu had had ages ago. But Zamasu remembered it well. He remembered Vegito and his smug face and cocky attitude; it sickened him. It awoke a new feeling inside of him that he had never truly felt until that moment in that battle: _Pure rage._

And that lit a spark that would burn inside of the god forevermore.

 _Now_ , the true battle would begin.

* * *

Ceria is initially overwhelmed by Zamasu's assault, but trades Super Saiyan Blue for Demon Saiyan.

The fight becomes a fierce chase as she converts her energy to hakai energy, trying to trap him, and, when he teleports out of it, she concentrates it into a mouth beam that she roars out at him, which he dodges.

Before he can recover, Rey aids her and amplifies her beam greatly, multiplying the power by 500 billion, which Ceria divides into thousands of massive energy balls that she starts raining down on Zamasu's back, her attacking him to keep him from teleporting out of the way again.

As this happens, Rey, knowing the attacks have the capacity to blow up the planet on impact, erects a barrier around the city and on the ground, so, even when Zamasu manages to punch/kick/slap it away, the balls just bounce off the barrier to ricochet back at them like pinballs, it soon reaching a point where Zamasu gradually gets overwhelmed by thousands of meteor sized balls of hakai energy bouncing literally everywhere around him while Ceria keeps wailing on him.

This erects anger in him, which leads to him briefly forcing himself to evolve further, him utilizing the SD energy to possess some of her own attacks, then have them shoot back at her, the tables turning as Zamasu utilizes Instant Transmission and Kai Kai to catch Ceria at her blind spots, but her reacting in turn to having to use all her limbs and tail to fight him, her using her SSBE form.

The intensity of the fighting, their transformations, and the hakai energy balls pinballing everywhere, eventually breaks down the barrier, with Rey warning Ceria ahead of time as he transfers all of the energy left holding the barrier together to trapping Zamasu in an enclosed space with his own hakai balls, them breaking his body down, but him forcing himself to heal faster than they could erase him, all while Ceria concentrates all the energy balls she has left to converge on him, all of them slamming into Zamasu and exploding at once, only for a bigger explosion to erupt, destroying the barrier and scattering bits of hakai energy everywhere, creating a massive crater where the city used to be, and knocking Ceria back.

Standing in the middle of the settling explosion will be Zamasu, who himself will be confused to find that he ascended to another level of Rosé, unaware that his overuse of his limited Soul Destroyer energy gave Endife a level of freedom strong enough to take control for a moment, with the immense pain of those moments making his basic impulse to survive override his wish to die, his power erupting outwards in response to his need, as Ceria's usage of a corrupted SSBE gave him the data needed to transform into that state.

With Zamasu unable to evolve his power in his possessed body, due to the otherworldly nature of Ceria's powers, as well as the Hakai energy being completely foreign to him, he grows no stronger, unable to tap into the new form's true power before reverting to Rosé, once he regains the SD energy he'd expended, and Endife loses control.

Despite this, Ceria still forces herself to get up, and, with Rey's influence healing her, her Zenkai boost making her fluctuating power skyrocket, but her soul still struggling to recover her lost stamina, as her power too was unstable and immense for what she was normally capable of, Zamasu taking the opportunity to teleport away, before she finally reverts herself to her base, collapsing to the ground from exhaustion before Rey teleports her back to Other World, seeing her power output put her out of condition, him returning her to Saiyan self before letting her body rest, while assuring her that she would be ready to finish it when they next fought.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with our heroes**_

Goku: "I'LL HAVE THREE OF EVERYTHING ON THE MENU"

Vegeta _"I'LL HAVE DOUBLE THAT!"_

Goku: *orders double of THAT*

Vegeta: "MY PRIDE!"

Whis: *evil laughter as he steals their food*

* * *

"This is tiresome." Zamasu muttered as he flew along the area.

It was just one foolish fighter after _another_ foolish fighter on this planet, constantly competing for the chance to kill him.

His son seemed so fixated on dragging such matters out longer than was needed, and now they had the chance to retaliate.

It was better to simply kill them all at once and be done with it, then maybe torture some animals in the wild whenever he got hungry - preferably something that could delude itself into thinking it could fight him, those were always fun.

By the time he'd reached the umpteenth area in the middle of Who-Gives-a-Crap City, Earth, he had just resigned himself to this plan that he found to be more of a chore than fun (though he thought that was for the best).

To make a game of it for himself, he decided to see how big of an earthquake he could cause without the planet blowing up, and concentrated a ball of energy into his palm, firing it down on the unaware citizens' town while awaiting the big kaboom.

Instead, a blur came barreling down the street, leaping up at the ball in question, before the figure physically punched it hard enough to send it hurtling back to him as he flew just outside the outskirts.

Zamasu's eyebrows furrowed as it hurtled back up to him, but he gave the ball of energy an impassive flick of his index finger to send it flying up into the air, where it exploded corrosively.

* * *

Landing back on the street below the Saiyan, a man called Astyanax frowned at the explosion that followed Zamasu doing this, looking to the area around him.

"Magus, get everyone to safety." He yelled back to the genie, who nodded as he brought his hands out, concentrating, before mists came and swallowed all of the people up, leaving Astyanax alone as he breathed a sigh, looking up to Zamasu as the Saiyan floated down after a moment, looking to him.

"A human?" He questioned, before smiling. "Your power... it's certainly an _outlier_ amongst this race of cattle. I didn't expect that there would be some of this caliber."

Astyanax didn't respond, only drawing his sword out and readying himself.

"You don't really think you're capable of opposing a god, do you?" Zamasu questioned, and, to scare him, he moved, so quick that he seemed to be directly behind Astyanax an instant later, him leaning down to speak into his ear, only for the man to none too gently ram the butt of his sword into his chest, a discharge of energy coming off of it that roughly blew Zamasu back several meters, his feet skidding against the ground as he blinked in surprise.

"Why did you just try killing them?" Astyanax asked, his tone cold as he calmly turned to face him.

Zamasu glanced up at him, not feeling pain, but surprise at how he was able to react so quickly.

Gauging him, his surprise waned quickly.

He was one of _those_ sorts, Zamasu thought, the ones that hid their true energy levels unless pushed.

Well, no matter.

Deciding to humor the mortal, he spoke, "It is simply the will of the gods that these mortals be purged. That's all there is to it, I'm afraid."

"So you're the one who was destroying all of those cities?" He questioned. "You just killed all of those innocent people, because of what your god told you to do?"

Zamasu raised an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless.

" _Innocent_." He enunciated, as though tasting the word on his lips. "I was once so foolish, as to apply that term to mortals. They are all guilty, one and all."

"For what? What grave offense justifies killing so many people?" Astyanax asked.

"It's a waste of my time, explaining it to a mortal like you." He chuckled. "You'd just try convincing me to abort my life's mission otherwise."

He raised a hand to him, it pulsing with dark silver and grey energy, eyes narrowing.

"I won't be tainted again, mortal. You can tell me where those other mortals have gone, or I can kill you and seek them out myself."

Astyanax entered a fighting position, feet spread, sword ready, and Zamasu smirked.

"Very well."

* * *

 **Back by the demand of literally one person! We're finishing this story, no doubt about it!**

 **Once again I'd like to thank my collaborator, The Final Conduit. He has helped me on both this story and my biggest hit, _Vegito: Universal Warrior of the Gods._ Please check that one out and check out Final's stuff, too!**

 **When's chapter 6? Gimme a few hours.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The energy concentrated in his palm, he unleashed it towards the swordsman, Astyanax swiping his sword down deftly towards the median of the beam as it came towards him, and a cut severed the beam in half as he sped forward, it hitting against Zamasu's hand with enough force to leave a small cut, Astyanax appearing before him as the beam dissipated, throwing a punch towards his stomach with his left fist, Zamasu moving to his right to dodge out of the way, a hand aimed towards Astyanax's head again as he fired another beam.

The swordsman ducked to avoid it, but it still nicked his neck, him opening his outstretched hand and firing a large beam out of his palm, Astyanax using the beam to redirect his inertia completely, ramming his elbow hard into Zamasu's side, the figure getting blown violently through the air, through several walls of several buildings, during which Astyanax turned completely in the next direction he needed to go, dashing after Zamasu as this happened.

"2%." Astyanax whispered.

Zamasu opened his eyes, frowning before his eyes gained a purple hue, dark purple energy bursting from around him as Astyanax swung his sword with all of his strength, Zamasu's scythe appearing in his hand as a dimension cutting slash came barreling towards him, him analyzing it before swinging it right before he was cut in half, the two waves of reality cutting weapons colliding before it swirled together into a pseudo-black hole, if an extremely weak one, Astyanax's eyes widening as he skidded to a stop to resist the pull as Zamasu smirked.

"How peculiar..." He fired a beam of energy at Astyanax again, the multiplier of his Dark Super Saiyan form making it all the more powerful, Astyanax's eyes widening as it blew through the swirl of energy, blue energy coming around him before he pushed himself upwards with all of his strength, barreling through several stories to reach the roof and beyond as he stood, only for the entire building to explode suddenly, debris flying up towards him that he had to rapidly dodge out of the way of, him only noticing Zamasu speeding towards him a second later, scythe pulled to the side as he took a swing towards him.

He thrust his palm into the scythe before it could swing enough in his direction to kill him, him seeing Zamasu smirking up at him despite this, the many debris Astyanax dodged out of the way of having had Zamasu's energy compressed into small balls around them after he'd blown the building up, all of them shooting down towards him as Astyanax sensed them all moving.

Acting hurriedly, he created a doppelganger and sent a great number of energy shillings into it as they separated, the doppelganger charging its energy up, sword drawn, before flying about to the various balls of energy and encasing them in its sword, the energies running through the blade being highly unstable in nature, but Zamasu charging his energy before back off of Astyanax as his doppelganger approached, swiping the repurposed energy through the air at Zamasu with all of his strength, Zamasu seeing the energy as it fissured light and dimensions in its arc of destruction, him swiping his scythe up at it in response.

When the two reality tearing severs met, the result turned into a swirl of energy that grew unstable before exploding powerfully, the impact of the blast sending both of them back as Astyanax yelled in shock and pain, body tumbling over the roof of a tall building as more debris rained about, him sensing Zamasu's energy speeding through the air towards him, Astyanax ramming his palm against the rooftop with enough strength to send a ripple through the entire floor and make it collapse, speeding up into the air a split second before Zamasu swung his blade down at where Astyanax would've been otherwise in a diagonal cut.

The reality tearing cut tore through several blocks before stopping, Astyanax landing on his feet on a rooftop, only to feel it rumble unstably under him, him frowning as he saw Zamasu looking up to him.

He sheathed his sword, then leapt through the air, speeding through the air at him as Zamasu smiled, letting his scythe dissipate as they moved to one another.

As Astyanax flew towards him, he sped along to Zamasu, he sped towards him with a burst of speed, Zamasu thrusting his hand forward to fire a volley of energy balls at him as Astyanax braced himself, ki channeling into his palm, before he began swiping his hand to and fro to make them shoot up into the air, the many balls of ki going far into the atmosphere before finally bursting with explosions powerful enough to tear through the planet's ozone layer, the unimpeded rays of sunlight shining down on the city and melting them.

When Zamasu was a second away from him, he abruptly changed tactics, instead firing a beam of energy directly at the warrior who, not expecting this, couldn't react to in time before the beam rammed into his body with a thousand times the force of bullet train, blowing him back up through the air briefly before Zamasu saw, out of the corner of his eye, Astyanax's doppelganger speeding up towards his unprotected side, blue energy covering it as it rammed its fist into the side of the Saiyan's head with all his strength, blowing him away as his beam fizzled and died out.

Above them, Astyanax grit his teeth.

"34%."

He and his doppelganger simultaneously tore through the air at full speed, them coming upon Zamasu just as he recovered his grip on his powers, Astyanax swinging his left fist towards his head that Zamasu dodged by weaving his head to the left, the fist grazing his cheek, before the doppelganger threw a punch into his stomach with all of its strength behind its right hand, Zamasu's eyes widening in pain, before he smirked, hands grasping the pair's wrists tightly before abruptly swinging them apart, them giving yells of surprise before Zamasu entered his Dark Super Saiyan 2 state, him roughly swinging their bodies back towards one another with doubled strength.

Just as they were about to collide however, the doppelganger faded into Astyanax's back, with the man charging up a ball of energy in his hand before dark energy burst from around him, his Mock Super Saiyan state, meshed with the nigh-double power boost he had from absorbing his doppelganger, enhancing it immensely as he fired the beam into Zamasu's chest point-blank, the beam ramming into him and making him shoot through the air with great power.

Zamasu struggled against the powerful beam for a few seconds, before giving a roar, power surging before his hair reverted to its normal shape, red coloring combing through his locks as a discharge of energy erupted from his body, scattering the energy of the beam apart as he looked forward, red eyes narrowing Astyanax's way.

"Beings like you embody the very sin of gods and mortals alike." He said, him feeling his body be lit up by the intense heat of the non-ozone insulated rays of light in the Sun.

Astyanax ground his teeth, letting his Mock Super Saiyan spell state dissipate as the excess energy in his body from the doppelganger leaked out.

"I believe it is time that I showed you how inferior you lowly mortals truly are." Zamasu declared, before speeding towards Astyanax, a sonic boom tearing through the air as every glass of every building in the vicinity shattered in an instant as he passed it, Astyanax bracing himself and blocking the fist Zamasu sent his way with his right forearm, the bone fracturing on impact as he stifled down a grunt of pain, a punch to Zamasu's neck not yielding any reaction beyond a chuckle, before his other fist came hurtling up and into his stomach, Astyanax's eyes widening before Zamasu sent a punch to the man's face, his body hurtling through the air for a split second before Zamasu was suddenly behind him, fingers intertwined over his head before he swung his knee into Astyanax's back to stop him, before swinging his hands down into his chest, Astyanax's body tearing a vacuum in the air before he landed harshly against the concrete ground, breaking through it to the sewers beneath it.

As rubble began to fall over him upon his landing on the ground beneath there, Zamasu having his scythe appear as he descended to the ground, the debris covering Astyanax's body.

"I know you're still alive under there." Zamasu said as he floated over the pile of rubble.

He felt Astyanax's energy swell briefly, before a figure burst out of the rubble with a battle cry, Mock Super Saiyan form active, only for Zamasu to fire a beam of energy that sent him flying back, only to find another Astyanax speeding up towards him from beneath the pile, energy bursting from around him as the doppelganger Zamasu had just blown away came speeding back by an unseen force to merge back with him.

Energy bursting from around him, Astyanax swung his blade with all of his strength towards Zamasu's outstretched limb, the man barely managing to dodge out of the way, an energy laden reality tear shooting towards him, him landing on the upper street before ducking under it, the cut severing the upper halves of the various buildings around them.

"There's that fire of yours. But that's not all you're capable of, is it? It would be a sore disappointment for you to be so weak now." He said, tone mocking.

Astyanax stared up at him, then breathed, with an almost frustrated sound, "12%."

He sheathed his sword, then looked up at Zamasu, channeling the excess ki in his body to speed up the healing process of his body.

"Can I guess that you're not taking me seriously, even now?" Astyanax questioned him, stalling for more time to help himself recover fully.

"Starting to get the bigger picture?" Zamasu asked. "You're as inferior to me as any other mortal."

"Maybe. It doesn't mean I can't try to stop you though."

Zamasu chuckled.

"While I do fancy a challenge over the chore of purging all of you," he said forward, stopping just before him, "hide and seek was never a preferred game."

A strange energy formed in his palm, he thrust it towards Astyanax's body, only for him to hit the man's afterimage, a sudden kick to his back sending Emdife hurtling into the sewer line, barely catching himself before he was sent through a kilometer of sewage.

He turned to look back at Astyanax, who glared coldly down at him.

"You shouldn't have the power to oppose me." Zamasu frowned in confusion. "Though you're an outlier, your power is nowhere near mine, especially not in this form."

"It's called Super Saiyan God, right?" Astyanax asked knowingly. "It's a form that Saiyans can achieve, through a number of means?"

"Yes." Zamasu said. "But simply knowing of it wouldn't enable you to combat it."

"No. It's just because I've been trained to kill gods... At least, people _calling_ themselves that. People like you."

Zamasu sighed.

"Before I thought this would be fun. But now you're just being a nuisance." He decided, before smiling again. "But then, I suppose I could play a simpler game. If I suddenly found those other mortals you hid away... You'd just teleport them away again, all over, wouldn't you?"

Astyanax didn't answer, and he chuckled.

"As I've said, hide and seek can be a tedious game to play."

He aimed a hand towards the ground, concentrating energy into it as Astyanax's eyes widened.

Smiling still, he asked, "It'd be simpler to just destroy the entire planet, wouldn't it?"

Astyanax sped forward, with desperate speed, to try and stop him, him being before the man in an instant, but his smile only growing into a smirk, even as Astyanax swung his blade and cut his hand off.

Zamasu's remaining hand shot forward, the strange energy from before in his palm, before he rammed it into Astyanax's face, fingers digging into his skull, before it wormed into his body, him stiffening.

"There, now you'll be complicit." Were the last words Astyanax heard him say before he started losing control of his body. "Now, tell me... WHERE did you take those mortals?"

His body stiffened as Zamasu's energy pulsed and writhed within his body, Zamasu dismissively walking over to his severed hand and picking it back up.

"Struggling against it, are you?" He asked as he approached him again, Astyanax looking forward at nothing while his body shook, the strange energy Zamasu had dug into his system rendering him mute for a moment. "No matter. You'll talk, sooner or later."

He rammed the severed limb back against the stump of his arm, god ki flowing from it as the two parts festered against one another, only for the wound to close, Zamasu experimentally opening and closing his reattached hand.

"Good as new." He commented, as another mocking gesture to the man before him. "But now that that's out of the way, I'll ask you again: Where are the mortals you've hidden away?"

He shot a beam of the energy at him again, in an unimpeded stream, and the strain crossing his features became palpable, mouth opening as if to answer, but no words escaping his lips, nothing but a pained yell as his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened to the extent.

Zamasu chuckled at the sight of this, the futility of his struggle.

"So much _suffering_ you're putting yourself through, for a group of mortals." He commented as he finally stopped the stream of energy, deeming it enough to break him, a hand on his hip as he smiled. "But are you going to answer me?"

His eyes pained, Astyanax felt his body starting to grow more and more out of his control as he struggled.

Yet, as the seconds ticked by, his lost sight of why he was doing this - his body began to still, his struggle ceasing.

Realizing what was happening, he imagined horror would riddle itself into his core, but, as could be expected, such a thing ceased to register as his body's instinct to fight was eroded by the energy coursing through him.

Straightening up, his grip on his blade faltered, it clattering against the ground as he stood like this, previously strained expression softening, growing docile.

"There." Zamasu said, glad that the process didn't take too much. "Now you'll comply, won't you?"

Numbly, Astyanax nodded in response.

"Good."

It was a shame overall, he thought, that this power couldn't be used instead of enacting Project Zero Mortals.

But then, as his father might say, it would only be prolonging the inevitable.

It was still fortunate that such things had its uses, however.

"Now, will you tell me where the other mortals are?" Zamasu asked patiently.

Astyanax fell silent, mouth opening to speak, but something seeming to stop him, only for his answer to come out in an almost drunken stupor.

Zamasu frowned at this, and, despite the energy, something in his mind felt something was off, somehow.

"What... will you do to them?" He asked, tone flat.

Zamasu's fist rammed into his stomach, the unprepared man's eyes widening before his legs gave out under him, falling to his knees before retching, throwing up into the sewage, Zamasu grabbing him by the hair and pulling him back up halfway.

"You seem to have it backwards." He said coldly. "Mortals don't question gods. They _obey_."

"... gods...?" He asked, with audible difficulty, only for his eyes to widen in pain as more of the strange energy from before started pouring into his brain.

The word made something click in his mind, despite this, despite his will being warped so aggressively, and in the recesses of Astyanax's mind, the memories came flooding back.

* * *

"Is there anything I should know not to displease you, my Lord?" Astyanax questioned, looking to the form of Nebula as he spoke.

"Yes. Question anything I do, and I won't hesitate to kill you. Understood?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

* * *

Astyanax's fingers tensed.

"- thirty - eight - percent -"

" _What_?"

* * *

"You genuinely think you've the right to question us?" A kaioshin standing among a court like throne room asked, him among many that had taken residence in a Saiyan called Leah's mind. A longtime friend of his. "How _arrogant_."

Astyanax ground his teeth at this.

"You're committing OMNICIDE on innocent planets." Astyanax asserted, glaring toward them. "Not only that, you've stolen the life of someone else and have been _using her body_ to do it! And for what? Just because they don't fit your _standards_?"

"You know _nothing_ of what we're doing." The kaioshin yelled. "Innocence is irrelevant! Their existence is a stain on all creation!"

* * *

"- _You don't decide that_." Astyanax whispered, through grit teeth, Zamasu scowling at these words, even as he poured more of his power into his skull.

"Answer me, mortal!" He yelled.

* * *

"I'm just here for fun," Nebula chuckled, pointing off the cliff side to a large city, "for example, do you see that city over there? It's home to more than half of this planet's population; going well into the trillions."

Before he could react, she fired a really thin beam from her finger tip, his eyes widening at the entire area was engulfed in a massive explosion.

In contrast, Nebula laughed.

"Ohohoho, it's like a little game that I play. "How many creatures can you kill?" Or, "How many creatures can you enslave?" I'd play it with friends but... I would just enslave them."

* * *

His fists clenched, energy swelling up within him.

"You gods... you're _always_ the same." Astyanax said, with growing clarity to his voice, pure, unmistakable hatred burning into his voice, him rising to his feet slowly. "You _kill_ innocent people... You _ruin_ the lives of others... Then you turn around, and treat humans, treat ALL mortal-kind, like they're expendable. That their deaths mean _nothing_."

Zamasu, sighing, released his head, then summoned his scythe.

"Such a disappointment." He said, before swiping the blade up to behead him, only for his eyes to widen when his arm sped up, forearm blocking the energy blade.

Astyanax looked into Zamasu's red eyes, trails of crimson bleeding from the cut his scythe gave him, but it not doing more than this, despite Zamasu's capabilities

"86%." He spoke, the memories flooding back to him, giving greater meaning to his reasons to resist.

He recalled it all then, his very reason for training to fight for mortals as he had, how his family and his city had all been doomed to destruction by the whims of two goddesses on a warpath over, of all things, an apple.

He recalled Nebula, how he'd rejected her feelings upon learning that she would never change her murderous ways, as she was no different than the very gods he'd dedicated himself to protecting others against.

He then recalled the Kais and Makais hijacking Leah's mind and body, using it to their own ends and making a tool of destruction out of her, without her say or choice in the matter, as she killed people without any way to stop herself.

As this happened, the energy implanted inside of him by Zamasu abruptly became dispelled from inside of him, his eyes closing.

" _100%_."

* * *

 **Hours? Did I say hours? Sorry, I meant MINUTES!**

 **I may or may not have already had this stuff ready to go. Heheh... my bad.**

 **But HEY! At least it's going, right? This story is my pride and joy, man.**

 **And of course, can't forget my routine shoutout to Final.**

 **Chapter 7, you ask? Gimme a minute.**


End file.
